


"You Think This Troubles Me?”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: After the plane returns





	"You Think This Troubles Me?”

John Watson is angry, angrier than a forty something ex-army adrenaline junkie with trust issues who doesn’t even know his wife’s real name probably has the right to be.

The subject of his anger, a thirty something world’s only consulting detective and drug addict. The cause, the folded slip of paper containing the list of the concoction said detective had consumed before leaving terra firma. Strong enough to kill an ox.

John’s sick and tired of being left in the dark, Sherlock, Mary, Mycroft even Molly know more than he does.

He wants to know why he’s standing in a redundant Victorian graveyard when a man more recently deceased is speaking from every billboard, TV screen and mobile in the country.

Sherlock wants to dig up a hundred and twenty year old grave, and at the moment it looks like Sherlock is winning.

John tries to argue “Moriarty’s back. We have a case! We have a real-life problem right now”

But Sherlock is not to be dissuaded from the red herring of Emelia Ricoletti

“You think this troubles me? I’m not playing this time, Sherlock, not any more. When you’re ready to go to work, give me a call… I’m taking Mary home”

He turns to take his wife by the arm. She protests “You’re what?”

“Mary’s taking me home”

“Better”


End file.
